Waking Up As Me But Not Me
by Silver Ocean Jackson
Summary: I woke up in a surprisingly quiet cabin. Satin sheets draped over my half asleep body. Oh no. I did NOT sleep in again. Ugh. Okay, why do I feel like a giant bowling ball replaced my stomach? I look to where I should see feet, but instead a very pregnant stomach greets my tired eyes. Holy Schist.
1. Chapter 1

**12 year old Annabeth**

I woke up in a surprisingly quiet cabin. Satin sheets draped over my half asleep body. Oh no. I did NOT sleep in again. Ugh. Okay, why do I feel like a giant bowling ball replaced my stomach? I look to where I should see feet, but instead a very pregnant stomach pops in front of my very tired eyes. Holy Schist. I roll out of the bed that I'm positive ISN'T MINE, and hop to my feet to go look for Percy. If anyone can help me through weird events and bad luck, it's the master himself. Luckily, I found Percy. Unluckily, I wasn't exactly comfortable with my new body. Long story short, I ended on the floor with a thud. Emerging from the very bed I was once in was a tall, fit man, with dark hair and broken sea green eyes. "Percy?" I breathed out. "Annabeth? What happened?" Before I had the chance to respond, everything went black.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I saw was man-Percy looking at me. "Percy, what happened?" I whispered, with a tear rolling down my face. Wait, what? Annabeth Chase does NOT cry. "You fell I guess. Nothing much but that." He said. "I mean why are we like this... old?" His eyes widened and then he started laughing. I clenched my fist and was about to scream when...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>22 year old Annabeth<strong>

Today I felt like a Minotaur victim, small and weak. The bed seemed smaller and rougher than usual and, ugh, smellier. I felt... off. I rolled over to wake up Percy but instead I was greeted with the cold wooden floor of the Athena cabin. "Percy?" I squeaked. No response. Once on my feet I wobbled into the bathroom. The second I saw my reflections I realized what was wrong. I looked around twelve years old. I quickly darted out of the Athena cabin and landed right on seaweed brain himself. "Annabeth! I'm glad you're up. I have bad news." Good, he's not 12 year old Percy. The bad news must be that we're 12. "I know. I don't know what happened!" I whispered,"The good news is that we're both here." I immediately kissed him. His eyes got wide, cheeks went red, and he looked REALLY surprised. "A-annabeth, w-why d-did y-you d-do t-that?" He stuttered out. Uh oh, that IS 12 year old Percy!


	2. Chapter 2

Nope. No. Impossible. Not in the world happening. I'm just going to have to deal with being a god. I am not ready for **THAT! **What will Annabeth think? _Oh hey Annie... I just found out we're cursed and the only way to break it is to have a baby that will eventually curse us. Either that or turn into power hungry maniacs. Oh, and did I mention time is frozen so no one, demigod or mortal in New York will age? No? Okay. Now lets just sit on our thrones and wait to be turned into evil_ _psychos!_ Yah...no. But... all those poor people and ugh. I REALLY hope that she doesn't think that this is just some evil plot to...*cue barf*

**Annabeth POV**

First I wake up to find out I'm my mom until a curse is broken, then I have to go and handle some sea bass that wont stop threatening the merkingdom, and now this! I walk into my room just to see my mom and Poseidon curled up in my bed. I really hope this is all some sick joke. "Hi mom" Athena chirped. "What are you doing here?" I gasped. "What, no hello? Percy sent us!" Okay, mom is OCC. "Umm okay... care to get out of bed?" They both blushed and I realized what that meant. I quickly got two sets of clothes and threw it at them. Quietly stepping out of the room I wondered what I did to deserve this. When they finally came out of the room I got the maid to change, and make the bed. "Sooooo..." I said before the two former gods started laughing nervously. "I don't want to deal with this right now. Just go to the movie theater downstairs or something." Before I finished my sentence they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: What should happen next? Any ideas. I'll shoutout anyone who gives me feedback! #writersblock**


	4. Chapter 4

**22****Year Old Annabeth**

I don't know if it's the fact that I'm twelve again or the pain of him not kissing back but I ran away into the woods crying. I heard Percy chasing after me but I just kept going forward. Next thing I know I was eating dirt with seaweed brain tackling me to the ground. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised Anna" I heard him say. I pushed him off me and sat down on the ground, facing him. He did the same. "You don't have to be sorry, I had no right to do that." I admitted. He just shook his head and gave a small smile. "So why'd you do it?" "I don't know. I just did." He didn't seem convinced. "Listen seaweed brain, this was all out of place and weird so can we just forget about it?" Any hint of happiness on his face disappeared. "I mean, let's just replace that memory with a new one." I said. "Yah, okay wise girl. What do you want to do?" He asked a little happier. I just laughed and grabbed his hand, leading him to a hidden stream we found when we were 18. His eyes opened so wide you'd mistake them for a planet. "Wow, just wow. When did you find this place?" He asked and I just shrugged. I took a dive in the stream and waited for him to jump in. We spent the whole afternoon swimming and splashing each other. When the sun started setting I kissed him on the cheek and we went to our cabins. Now what? Do I tell him?

**AN: Should Annabeth tell Percy? Vote on the poll on my profile page. For those of you who don't understand what's going on: 12 year old Annabeth and 22 year old Annabeth switched bodies. 12 year old Annabeth thinks she lost her memories but that's not true.**


End file.
